Exploration (Collections)
Blackspore * Splortata's Camp: Northwestern corner of the region in a large, hollow tree. Look for the light of the campfire * Mucklewhump's Ferry: Northeast of the main area of the city here. Look for a hut and a little pier. The collection spot is on the pier * Relic Excavation Site: Southern area of the region, northwest of the quagmire quarry * Blackspore Pet Adoption: Southeastern section of the main area of the city, near the lake. * The Quagmaire Quarry: Southwestern area of the region * The Sinking Cemetery: Southern half of the region, within the big graveyard in the east * Oberyn's Retreat: Just south of the main area of the city, in a little tree hollow camp Blackspore Rare Exploration * Mortal Resting Place * Sinking Hopes * Ghastly Mining * Beyond Watchful Eyes * Gravestone Peek-a-boo Briarwood - Briarheart NB! Briarheart was only able to be accessed by successfully finishing the Tanglewood Fort dungeon, until recent updates made all Warpstones available. * Briarheart Caverns: The tunnel leading to Briarheart * Briarheart Castle: Northern area, next to the warpstone * Briarwood - Bristlewood * Gorg's Camp * Brambleback's Farm * Darrel's Hut and Mini-Frog Storage * Lazi's Pig Farm * Snorg's Camp * The Quarry Briarwood - Nettleseed * Sperry's Spore Farm: Far southeast, near the outer wall * Chugilda's Kitchen: On the left entering Nettleseed * Glimmer's Expedition: Southeast of entrance, look for two pixies and a tent * Soldier's Outpost: North of the entrance, through the last large wall Briarwood - Thistlerow * Treeleaf's Retreat * Thistlerow Maw * The Hidden Gate Briarwood Rare Exploration * A Place to Pond-er * Gather Round the Campfire * Scouting the Pathway * Spore Falls * Xandril's Nook Briarwood Explorer * Thistlerow Complete: Complete Briarwood - Thistlerow collection * Briarheart Complete: Complete Briarwood - Briarheart collection * Nettleseed Complete: Complete Briarwood - Nettleseed collection * Bristlewood Complete: Complete Briarwood - Bristlewood collection Cobblestone Village * The Brawler Pit: Southeast of the center of town * Crossroads Cafe: Northwest of the center of town * Crossroads Animal Park: Behind the pet center Forest Troll Village * Grosh's Hideaway: The first camp walking north from Lakeshore * Forest Troll Camp: Northeast of Lakeside, between two mountains * The Mystic Circle: A ring of dead trees southwest of the camp. The NPC, Voggun, is in the center * Burgl's Quarry: Southeast of the Forest Troll camp * Wuga's Well: South side of the village, just south of the NPC, Broogle the potion seller You should tell them where it is!!!! Highroad Junction * Pet Center: Northernmost building in the village center * Dance Party: Picnic area near the NPC, Auguste Frydaze * Bear Cave: East along a dirt path from the center of the village Lakeshore * Lakeshore Docks: The pier with the NPC, Waterwings * The Little Kitchen: House on the southeast shore of the lake * Rainbow Lake: Southern most point of the lake Major Warpstones Visiting the warpstones will add them to the collection as well as activate them for use: * Sanctuary Warpstone * Snowhill Warpstone * Briarwood Warpstone * Shrouded Glade Warpstone * Wugachug Warpstone * Seaside Warpstone * Merry Vale Warpstone * Blackspore Warpstone Merry Vale * The Merry Vale Mainstage: North of the entrance, center of the city * The Midway: East of the main stage, look for an encampment with two campfires * The Sunflower Patch: North-east end of the city, uphill to a ring of sunflowers and homes Merry Vale Rare Exploration * Rooted Grip: West area of city, under the exposed roots of a tree * A Sunny Harvest: Northwest end of city, uphill to a ring of sunflowers and homes. The coin is in the patch of sunflowers * Under the Over: Under the bridge on the north road Newbie Explorer * Crossroads Newbie: Complete Crossroads collection * Highroad Junction Newbie: Complete Highroad Junction collection * Stillwater Crossing Newbie: Complete Stillwater Crossing collection Queensfields * Sanctuary Pet Adoption Center: Before crossing the bridge into Sanctuary, turn west on a stone path * Greyli's Mansion: follow the Sanctuary moat west, past the animal center, then another large house * Seafoam's Mansion: Head east from the Sanctuary warpstone, the mansion is on the eastern side of a pond Sacred Grove Explorer * Snowhill Complete: Complete Snowhill collection * Sanctuary Complete: Complete Sanctuary collection * Blackspore Complete: Complete Blackspore collection * Seaside Complete: Complete Seaside collection * Briarwood Complete: Complete Briarwood collection * Wilds Complete: Complete Wilds collection Sanctuary * Jacque's Cafe: East end of Pixiewood Hills * Ayani's Pride Hospital: First island to the east when walking north from Pixiewood Hills * Sanctuary Town Hall: East of the Royal Palace, tall house with a large clock * Sanctuary Post Office: Second island to the west when walking north from Pixiewood Hills * The Heartseed: Very bottom of the Memorial Caverns, in the area in the center of the underground museum rooms * Royal Guard Barracks: First island to the west when walking north from Pixiewood Hills Sanctuary Rare Exploration * Break my Fall: Memorial Caverns, in the water at the base of a waterfall near the NPC, Lorna * Darvon's Spot: Memorial Caverns, in the water to the left of the dungeon, Darvon's Descent. * Break Free: Memorial Caverns, in the room with a stone pillar between two rope bridges, jump into the water and swim through the grate * Pixiewood Mist: East end of Sanctuary's moat, under the waterfall * A Royal Way In: Under the entrance bridge over the moat, also the location of the Royal Treasury * Over the Rainbow: West end of Sanctuary's moat, under the waterfall Seaside * Seaspray Inn * Post Office * Luxurious Oceanfront Homes: On the large peninsula, go toward the east side of the first house with the party, on the outside of the fence, to the right of the last balloons in front of the rosebush that is next to the lamppost * Fisherman's Shanties * Piers and Docks * Ocean Treasures Cafe * Cray Caves: Far north end of the beach, east of the tide pools, beyond a big campfire * Tide Pools: Head north on the beach until coming to some small islands just off the coast and swim out to them Seaside Rare Exploration * Beach Bum Storage: Behind a hut on the northern end of the Fisherman's Shanties * Bridging the Gap: Under a bridge on the north end of the boardwalk * Seaspray Hideaway: Behind the Seaspray Inn * Under the Boardwalk: Under the boardwalk nearest to the volleyball net * Behind the Weeds: Under a bridge at the southern end of the main beach, behind a large cluster of weeds, near the NPC, Amai the ninja clothing seller Shrouded Glade * Gardener's Hutch: From the courtyard, follow the path northwest then northeast till coming to a fork in the road, take the left fork * Druid Academy: Northeast of the courtyard, up a set of stairs * The Wishing Well: Northwest of the courtyard * Headmaster's Hut: Northeast from the courtyard, turn southeast before a set of stairs, second building on the path * Daybreak Falls: From the courtyard, follow the path northwest then northeast till coming to a fork in the road, take the left fork then the dirt path on the left, follow it to stairs entering the river in front of Daybreak Falls Shrouded Glade Rare Exploration * A Shrouded View: On a ledge of a cliff to the right of the exiting tunnel into Shrouded Glade * Lost and Found: Behind the Adoption center * On a Boat: On a boat in the water south of the Druid Academy Snowhill * Snowhill Stage: Northeast of the city center tree * Singing Crystal Mines: Northwest of the city center tree, past the Mayor's house * Snowhill Hot Springs: West of the city center tree along a cobblestone path, cross a little bridge into the springs * Snowhill Post Office: Southeast of the city center tree * Valley View Point: Overlooks the warpstone. To reach it, head east to the dungeon, Frostfang Cavern, turn south uphill past the Ice Troll Scout, follow the path round to the west, past Cross Aneko and Petty Yeti, turn south to a large red flag * Widow's Peak: Overlooks the soccer field and farm to the south of Snowhill * Lookout Below: If you go behind the Hotsprings where the battle Hotspring Haven is if you look up there is a moutain behind you.Look for the red flag at the top of the mountain on the side of the Hotspings Haven. * Penguin Training Facility: - Head north-east through Snowhill until reaching a fork in the road to the right of a very tall building. Take the right fork and walk up the hill until reaching another fork. Take the right fork, walk under two lamps across the path and then under an arch with a collar symbol in the center Snowhill Rare Exploration * Beyond the Springs * Between the Peaks * Perry's Lookout * Penguin Point: In between Wintery Basin and the training facility, on the mountain. * Smitty's Hiding Place: Just a little bit west of Singing Crystal Mines, behind the blacksmith's building Stillwater Crossing * Pet Center: South side of the town center * Cursed Graveyard: Take the north-west path and the right fork and follow the road past the NPCs, Gravedigger Dustin and Caitlyn Gravefog * Stillwater Party: Follow the northeast road before turning fully east along a path, past a group of benches until you reaching the party Warpstones Visiting the warpstones will add them to the collection as well as activate them for use * Crossroads(Cobblestone Village) Warpstone * Lakeshore Warpstone * Bristlewood Warpstone * Briarheart Warpstone * Lavender Coast Pass Warpstone * Highroad Junction Warpstone * Stillwater Crossing Warpstone Wilds Explorer * Forest Troll Village Complete: Complete Forest Troll Village collection * Queensfields Complete: Complete Queensfields collection * Shrouded Glade Complete: Complete Shrouded Glade collection * Lakeshore Complete: Complete Lakeshore collection * Merry Vale Complete: Complete Merry Vale collection * Newbie Explorer Complete: Complete Newbie Explorer collection * Wugachug Complete: Complete Wugachug collection Wilds Northeast Rare Exploration * Troll Scope * Perfect Robgoblin View * Rushing Twin Falls * Rocking the River * Swimmer's Haven Wilds Northwest Rare Exploration * Tin Man's Nest * Bridge View * A Path Less Traveled * Merry Notch * Gazing Beyond Wilds Southeast Rare Exploration * Wildwood Shroud * Pixiewood Stare * Serpent's Climb * Atop Spore Flow * Peace of Mind Wilds Southwest Rare Exploration * Shepherd's Watch * Towering the Toll * Ancient Dig Site * Tent Dent * Spying on Bandits Wugachug * The Party Tent: From the city entrance, continue down the lower path until turning west * The Sasparilla Brewery: From the city entrance, continue down the uphill path, the large 3 buildings at the end of the path * The Chugaroot Patch * The Thoroughfare Wugachug Rare Exploration * Two Trees: The two trees are located north-northwest of the Wugachug warpstone. They differ from all other trees around them * The Ledge of Relaxation: The ledge is located southwest of the waterfalls by Wugachug; it is grassy with a single tree on it similar to the "Two Trees" trees * Snowy Peaks: From the city entrance, continue down the uphill path to the brewery, on the mountain wall behind it, the coin should be viewable by looking up Guide Sunstone Valley Hey everyone! Its finally here! So I made a quick little guide, please feel free to contribute. This is because I'm not done yet. Sunstone Arch Truly if you missed this one don't feel bad I missed it as well. Once past the arch just turn left and use the rocks to climb up and get it! Abandoned Mine Edit: Okay fixed glitch! So from the last token all you do is go to the left of Dorn. If you can't find Dorn you need a better guide than me. So find Dorn and go to the left of Dorn and up the hill. Once you are in front of the tree go left again (Right from Dorn's point of view) you can see the token now on a abandoned mine entrance just go along the hill until your on top of it then jump onto the ledge the token is and grab it! Easy! Wheelie Pete's Roadhouse This one is straightforward from the unreachable token you can see the Roadhouse sign just go to it and you can see the token! There is some ledges to the right of the building just use them to jump to the roof its a little tricky but you can do it! Vulture Alley I found an easier way to reach this one. Most people may try taking the road here and getting Creamed by skull riders so this a simple way. From the last token jump off the roof. Go left to until you find a cliff and then jump down the cliff. Go to the end of the alley and take the ELITE token Thought you may faint trying to leave to continue the guide but no worries! Scorch Stream Falls From "Safe Location." where you spawn after you faint. You should be able to see the Whirly Scrap camp and to your left a waterfall. Make your fist throwing boot kicking way to the river edge. Once there you can see the token and its a matter of bunny rabbit jumping to it. Fairly straightforward isn't it? Tip: Use the rocks seen in pic it doesn't matter if you have a ride or not it works both ways Mystical Barrier From the last token you go behind the waterfall via dirt road. Soon after you should be able to see some weird tunnel with a rainbow. Just keep following the dirt road to it! Once the road ends just walk on the grass to an advantage point Go for the tree. Once at the tree there should be an obvious path of rocks leading to the token just hop-skip there! Sandscale Tribal Lands From there you may come across an enemy on a grass ledge and decide to take a break from the guide to try to get it. Well that's part of the way to this coin so good job! Once up on the grassy ledge you follow the grass the leads behind some trees. Keep going until you see an arch! Just climb up to the arch and snag it! NOTE: THIS IS A ELITE NOT RARE! Sandspear's Stand Okay done in that last area! So go back to the waterfall and from there. There should be a bridge in front of you. If your maxed level this should be no problem but if you're a lower level the boss there may bother you so good luck! Cross the bridge to the island and there should be a tree. Not the small puny one but the bigger one on the island. Once at the tree you can look down and see the coin grab it and move on! Highway isn't done with you just yet! NOTE: ELITE! The Scrap Yard From the last swim over to the Scrap Yard. Again if your max level the mobs there shouldn't bother you if your lower though they may bother you. Go inside and look up slightly to the left. The token should be in sight there and then. Now if only you could get past Scrapmaster. . . If you run past him or kill him or he just doesn't bother you go up the wooden ramp. To your right there should be some tires. Jump up the tires to the top and then grab the token! Noggle's Retreat From the Whirly Scrap camp there should be a road leading out next to the forge. Follow it. Don't go over the first bridge because that would be backtracking! Shortly after that first bridge that is backtracking you reach a fork one path leading up a hill and one over another bridge. Take the bridge. At the next fork to your left you should see a campsite where Noggle is just go up to the campsite and behind the tent will be the token! Skullz Base Camp Okay so From the last token continue down the road (Best to have 20 friends with you) And to the path leading up the hill from the main road. Its pretty easy to find if you survive. Follow the road up the hill and over the arch and to the token which is in the skull camp I apologize for lack of context here i was too busy trying to live. The Great Rift Okay now we backtrack down the hill and over the bridge! now you go right after crossing the bridge. You know up that path I told you not to earlier. Follow it and you should reach the alternate sunstone valley warpstone. Now take the path that goes away from the creepy gate with a skull on it please! now its a clear straight shot! Just continue following the path over another bridge and keep going fighting off anything that may come and at the next waterfall with a bridge over it there should be the coin under the bridge! The Dig Continuing from the last token you keep following the road WARNING! SKULL RIDERS ARE NEAR IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WILL NEED SOME SORT OF MAX JOB FOR THIS! Okay then follow the road. my advice is don't stop and fight the skull riders I just kept running it worked okay but fight if you choose or you know go around the road and stay off it that works too. . . anyway just follow the road or non road. If on the road you follow it until you see a dirt path just after you go under an arch. Take the dirt path. if your off the road you should be able to see the camp. go to the camp/ follow the dirt road the coin is right behind the tree in the pic Unknown You can sort of see the token in the pic but its hard to see, I can't reach it so someone can fill in the context here on how to get it for me and get a better pic if they can Credits Piper WaterSong (Me) Julia Burningwings Kyle Majesticmeadow Will Strongsprint Category:Collections